User talk:Matthew Bowyer Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:MM S7 E8 0905.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LaurenLlama15 (talk) 13:23, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Yes of course, but forgive me for asking but what episode is it? (I am currently preoccupied with school.) Yummyd (talk) 00:01, April 18, 2015 (UTC)YUmmyd Sorry, but I am busy as of now with school. Be patient and I will get to them as soon as I can. (I have to watch the episode, make notes, and write out the plot.) Wait, to recap, you just want the episode summary only? Or anything else? Yummyd (talk) 21:48, April 19, 2015 (UTC)YummyD Hello, yes I agree about the one Admin thing. But don't worry, I am currently rewtaching and recondition the episode so it will probably be ready in about mid-June (i have a week of exams next week) Yummyd (talk) 16:46, May 9, 2015 (UTC)YUMMYD A Two-Line Poem on Republic of Murdoch Only half done, but don't fret The rest will be done, but not yet. Yummyd (talk) 06:57, May 10, 2015 (UTC)YummyD The reason why Crabtree is jailed is because he is a prime suspect for the murdering of Archibald Brooks, Edna's husband who she thought died in a war. Yummyd (talk) 16:08, May 10, 2015 (UTC)Yummyd Reconditioned your edits on Ezekiel Farrelly. It was not that bad. Yummyd (talk) 22:01, May 10, 2015 (UTC)Yummyd Hi there! I'll be happy to help! Sorry, I've been a bit distracted with school and such. I'll watch the episode and expand on what you've got! I've taken a peek, and you've got some nice photos and starting points. MXCC (talk) 19:10, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi, sorry for not replying so often recently, but concerning the new pages added, such as Aunt Azalea and the like; there is already a certain page that included all aunts called Flower Girls of Flower Hill where is has a list of George's aunts. So if you would like, you can edit that page instead since each aunt's biography is to merge your information on the separate pages into one page said earlier. Thanks, Yummyd (talk) 13:49, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Yummyd Hey there! I'm glad to help. I think that Ezekiel had moved there a long time ago, and maybe had part of the map with him without realizing its value. When the other Farrelly came to meet him, he realized its value and decided to steal it, beating the man to death in the process. Also, with the house, it may not be completely historically accurate down to house address. There may be some creative license at work. Best wishes, MXCC (talk) 02:21, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I was confused about the two pieces of map too...I'm not sure what that means. I'll be happy to add photos next week. I'm currently on a trip with my choir. Best wishes, MXCC (talk) 13:29, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi, if 'they' means Tim and Mick O'Shea then no they did not kill Brackenreid, though they were trying to. And no one really knows who actually killed Archibald Brooks, though it seems like Crabtree is the prime suspect. Yummyd (talk) 21:50, May 27, 2015 (UTC)YummyD I don't know the specifics of law and punishment during the time period, and also it'd depend on the judge's ruling. However, due to the brutality of Peter's murder, I think Ezekiel would most likely be hanged. I'm not quite sure if it a specific song. The Maritimes have a rich culture of fiddle improvisation, and it's also possible that it was simply created for this short sequence by the producers to make sure there were no copyright issues. MXCC (talk) 18:54, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry it took me a month, but I've been on vacation in places with no Internet. It appears to me that the man is possibly walking around, or just having a good time. MXCC (talk) 13:36, July 15, 2015 (UTC) It's possible they were elsewhere during that time, doing work and/or talking with other people. Just because the West Bayers are family doesn't mean they spend every waking moment together. This is the episode where Julia was framed for murder, yes? Well, Gillies had snuck in the back. There were many people in the court hall, so he could've easily hid among them and escaped. As for Brackenreid, he might not have been certain if Gillies was there, or was still there, and that's why he went after Murdoch. MXCC (talk) 20:07, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay! I'm just telling you I'm taking a summer course so I may be unable to update as quickly as I usually do. I'll try my best! MXCC (talk) 19:37, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh wow, that is ironic! :D MXCC (talk) 18:28, August 21, 2015 (UTC) I believe Victor probably will be hanged, as he murdered with full intentioni to kill, then hid it for eight years. I did suspect Raymond at first, but the actor portraying him was excellent. After a while, I realized that he was an honest man, not one prone to lies and deceit, leaving only Victor as the guilty culprit. MXCC (talk) 17:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I don't think so. Prosecutors tend to try and outline a theory of what might have happened. Even if it were true, Murdoch wouldn't have done so if Julia was really guilty. MXCC (talk) 20:52, October 18, 2015 (UTC) It is possible. :D MXCC (talk) 19:00, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Got message and have put good ol' Judge Matthews on my to-do list. RamWik (talk) 17:14, October 29, 2015 (UTC) I'll be working on your request and my looong to-do list over this weekend. Check back firs thing Monday, okay? RamWik (talk) 17:42, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Hiya, your request is done. Take a read and edit as you wish. RamWik (talk) 00:13, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Don't think much more can be expanded on the attorneys, sorry. I need to concentrate on updating other pages at this time. Feel free to expand it and I will be happy to proof read it, if you wish. Cheers! RamWik (talk) 21:14, October 31, 2015 (UTC) re: Editor notes More than likely since it was premeditated, Pearl is a working girl who doesn't have access to a handful good lawyers like Arlene at the end of Bloodlust. Thanks for your request, but may I suggest you recreate a blog and open it up for all to participate. My task at hand is to update Seasons 6-8, so I need to keep my spare time focused on that. Cheers. RamWik (talk) 19:24, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Got your question about Midnight Train to Kingston which I have not seen for some time now. Sorry there will be a delay to your question. I will get back to you when I get to the episode for updating which will be some time from now, since I've other projects to get done this month.RamWik (talk) 20:41, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Got your question about Murdoch Air which I have not seen for over a year, so I can not answer your question. Sorry. RamWik (talk) 21:47, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi, sorry the reply took so long...I'm not sure if Gillies was ever fully examined for mental health. He was extremely clever and coldblooded, so possibly a psychopath, but since he had some emotions (possibly) he could be a sociopath with some psychopathic tendencies. Can't answer any of your questions with any accuracy. Have limited time for editing only. Please ask others!! Concerning your 3 questions: 1. If Constance was never released, she would probably have a light sentence as she was acting in self defence and in the defence of other women. But since this is a time where women were not recognized properly, she would have been hanged. 2. Hodge is presumably jailed but it is still unsure whether or not he will be hanged. Again, he might have a lighter sentence than being hanged or he might just have to stay in jail for a long time. 3. I do not think that Giles' crime of homosexuality is grave enough to cause him to be hanged. I think that he will only have to serve time and may be released later. Yummyd (talk) 05:36, March 24, 2016 (UTC)YummyD Concerning your 3 questions: 1. If Constance was never released, she would probably have a light sentence as she was acting in self defence and in the defence of other women. But since this is a time where women were not recognized properly, she would have been hanged. 2. Hodge is presumably jailed but it is still unsure whether or not he will be hanged. Again, he might have a lighter sentence than being hanged or he might just have to stay in jail for a long time. 3. I do not know the time one has to serve for the act of homosexuality but I think that Giles won't be released anytime soon. Yummyd (talk) 05:37, March 24, 2016 (UTC)YummyD Hi, in regards to your Man 1 & Man 2...who are you referring to, exactly? MXCC (talk) 23:08, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Westbayer 8 Edit Admin is doing an end of the year cleaning of the site. If an article was deleted it more than likely had no infobox, image and/or links, along with not having visitors for over a year. If you feel it is needed please consider re-building it with all the needed information. Thank you and Happy Holidays. RamWik (talk) 17:16, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry no time for an on-going Chat, because I'm "on the road"– traveling on tight schedule, little down time with unreliable connectivity. Reserving most of my 'free' time for updating site and end-of-the-year maintenance. If you have a question, I can try to answer it at the earliest opportunity. Thanks. RamWik (talk) 19:21, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Yes, with his confession to the murder, Horace Briggs more than likely was hung. It is why, in the end scene, Julia advises Charlotte to travel, get out of the country, to start afresh. RamWik (talk) 00:23, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Deleted Page Hi there, it was deleted after being marked as a candidate for deletion for a long time. It was deemed as not a necessity or addition to the wikia. LaurenLlama15 (talk) 06:03, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: BTW: Wasn't Horace defending Charlotte? I mean Hartley was violent to her etc. Yes, he was abusing Charlotte, but Horace did not kill him while actually defending her during an attack (not manslaughter), it was indeed murder. RamWik (talk) 07:22, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Re: Man 1 and Man 2 Request Since you created the pages and up-loaded the photos, won't you consider being the first one to write about them? In whatever language you feel confortable using? After a quick view the episode, I am incline to recommend deletion because the two men only appear at the end with Meyers and are uncredited extras in the background.RamWik (talk) 18:05, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Titanic I think I remember you, from the Titanic 1997 movie wikia. Were you the one who was extra interested in, well, extras? Background characters? Or am I confusing you for someone else/ Murali9395 (talk) 01:47, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :Ohhhhhhh now I remember you. The guy always asking about Lance Nguyen and stuff. Huh. I didn't expect this crossover, to run into you here :P I just finished the episode "Murdoch in Toyland" and will be updating information on Robert Perry. As for "Murdoch Air", I've made some quick clean up edits to that already but will be editing it further this week, when I watch the episode. Murali9395 (talk) 07:03, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Hanged? When asked about verdicts and sentences, Murdoch's usual answer is that it is not for him to say– determine –and MM writers like to keep them 'open-ended' for it gives them possibilities down the line; so my stance is that each viewer comes to her/his own conclusion. This is my opinion on all MM criminals, end of this conversation. Thank you! RamWik (talk) 17:51, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Once again, you are asking me to speculate and therorize when I have limited time for such musings. With apologies I have to decline this conversation as my limited time must be focused on updating this wiki during this summer break. RamWik (talk) 20:06, April 11, 2017 (UTC)